Ninjessie
by IluvNGTNSBFWFIYMDisneyNickGirl
Summary: When Jay invents a dimensional traveler, the ninja and Nya are transported to our world, in New York. What happens when they land on the Ross family's terrace, and they find the ninja there? OCs included! Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Jessie, LEGO and Disney Channel does! Warning: slight spoilers to episode 19 for those of you who may be just becoming Ninjago fans.


**Welcome to my Ninjago and Jessie crossover! I've been considering this one for a while and finally decided to write it! Hope you enjoy! I don't own Ninjago or Jessie, they belong to LEGO and Disney Channel.**

 _~In Ninjago~_

 _Cling! Clang! Buzz!_ The sounds of a hammer against nails and an electric screwdriver could be heard all throughout the Bounty. 6 out of 7 ninjas were on the Bounty's upper deck, training, while a certain blue ninja of Lightning was in the workshop room, working on another invention of his. What the invention is, is unknown to the other ninja.

"I wonder what he's inventing this time." Cole wondered unenthusiastically.

"Me too," Lloyd added.

"Just as long as it doesn't explode this time like the last one did." Kai reminded them. There were murmurs of agreement as they remembered the incident.

 _Flashback_

" _Hey guys! Come check out my new invention!" Jay's excited voice rang throughout the ship. The rest of the ninjas stopped whatever they were doing, training or playing videogames, and went to the workshop room to see what the blue ninja invented this time. They opened the door to see Jay holding blue remote._

" _A remote? Really Jay?" Kai asked, annoyed to see that he'd been dragged away from beating his own high score on his favorite videogame, Fist 2 Face 2, for a remote._

" _It's not just any remote, Kai. It's a time traveling remote. It will allow us to travel to any point in time we want." Jay explained._

" _Time travel? I don't know Jay. Remember last time we time traveled, Lord Garmadon had used his Megaweapon to create a time travel portal, to change the past so that we wouldn't meet and become ninja, and we had to follow him back there to clean up the mess he created?" Cole reminded him._

" _Yes, but this time we won't have to do that. With this," he held up the remote. "We can travel through time without Garmadon or his Megaweapon, and not have to clean anything up." He added._

" _True," Cole mused._

" _Thank you," Jay said. He pressed a button on the remote. "Where in time would you like to go?" he asked._

" _Try… 2 years into the future." Kai told him._

" _Okay," Jay set the date in time on the remote for 2 years into the future to the exact day. He pressed another button. Suddenly, it started beeping, and smoke started emitting from the remote. All of the ninja's eyes went wide._

" _Jay what's happening?! Is it supposed to do that?" Cole asked, panic in his voice._

" _No!" Jay screamed, as did the others. Suddenly, BOOM! The remote exploded into a million pieces, though not literally. Everyone coughed._

" _Aw man!" Jay shouted, as the others either glared or laughed._

 _End of flashback_

They laughed.

"Yeah," Lloyd hoped. Suddenly they all heard Jay shout "EVERYONE COME CHECK OUT MY NEW INVENTION!" Everyone left the main deck to go to the workshop room.

"What did you invent this time Jay? Another exploding time machine?" Kai asked, earning a glare from the blue ninja.

"No! I'm still fixing the one from last time, trying to make sure that it won't explode this time. Anyway, this is something different." He explained, pointing to a weird chair-like machine. "It's a dimensional traveler."

"A dimensional traveler?" Lloyd asked, confused.

"Yeah, it allows us to travel between dimensions." Jay explained, before asking, "Who would like to try it first?" The other ninjas quickly backed up.

"Oh come on, guys. I checked, double checked, and triple checked the machine just before I called you in here. I promise you it won't explode this time!" Jay begged. The ninja exchanged nervous glances, before giving in. Cole was the first to walk over to the machine, followed by the rest.

"Where would you like to go?" the machine asked. Then Nya walked, eating an apple.

"Hey Nya, come check out my new invention," Jay greeted her lovingly.

"Hey Jay, everyone else. Okay, it's not going to explode this time is it?" Nya joked.

"No." Jay stated, and everyone laughed again.

"So Nya, how's the apple?" Kai asked.

"Delici-" Nya never even finished the word when the machine said, "Searching for the Big Apple, found."

"Jay!" Nya shouted, worried.

"Well, here we go! To another dimension!" Jay yelled excitedly.

"I hope." Kai muttered, before everything turned black.

 _~In New York~_

Jessie and the Ross family were all in the living room. Jessie and Zuri were on their laptops, Bertram was dusting, Ravi was petting Mrs. Kipling, Luke was playing a videogame, and Emma was on her phone texting Rosie. Suddenly, they saw a bright flash coming from out on the terrace, followed by several thuds. Everyone stood up and ran to the window, and gasped. Eight teens were lying unconscious on the terrace, all wearing what looked to be pyjamas. 5 were boys and 3 were girls. The first boy was wearing red pyjamas, and had amber, spiky hair that literally stood up in all directions. The second boy was wearing blue, with short, auburn hair. The third boy was wearing white, and had platinum blonde hair that stood straight up, military style. The fourth boy was wearing black, with black, shaggy hair. The last boy was wearing green, and his hair was blonde, styled the same way as the black boy's. The first girl was wearing purple, and she had long, amber hair, the same color as the red boy's hair. They looked like they were related. The second girl was wearing pink, and had black hair. Finally, the last girl was wearing red, and she had short, black hair, and also looked like she could be related to the red boy and the purple girl. They all looked like they just appeared out of thin air, which technically, to Jessie and the Ross family, they did. They didn't look like they were trouble, despite the pyjamas, so Jessie decided to take charge.

"Okay, we need to get these people inside ASAP, it looks like it's about to rain." Jessie observed. She was right. The sky was covered with dark rain clouds, and a few rumbles of thunder could be heard, and the wind was beginning to pick up. Each Ross kid, and Jessie and even Bertram picked up one of the mysterious people and carried, or in Zuri's and Ravi's cases, dragged, them into the house and laid them on the couch or on the floor, separating them a bit, but keeping them all in the same room. Zuri dragged in the girl in purple, Luke carried in the boy in red, Emma carried in the girl in pink, Ravi, dragged in the boy in blue, Jessie carried in the boy in white, which was harder than it looked, the boy was slightly heavier than the others. Lastly, Bertram carried in the boy in black, then he and Jessie went back out to get the last two. Bertram brought in the boy in green, while Jessie brought in the girl in red. Once everyone was inside, Jessie closed the door, just as the rain stared pouring down. They turned and looked at the mysterious people strewn around the room. Zuri asked the one question that was on everybody's mind.

"Who are these people?" she wondered.

"I don't know sweetie, we'll just have to wait until they wake up." Jessie assured her, before staring at the mysterious people again, especially the red one.

 **So what did you guys think? Is it good? Should I write more? Please leave a review to tell me your opinion but if you don't have anything nice to say, please don't say anything at all. See you next time!**

 **-iluvninjagothenextstepgirl**


End file.
